


Never Again

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roughness, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Pietro and Namor have a toxic relationship and Pietro doesnt want it to stop.





	Never Again

**Never Again**

The New York Alley was dark and the night was never silent but in this seedy part of town no one looked into dark alleys unless they wanted to be mugged. A cat hissed as he was disturbed from his hiding place and he ran off into the night. Pietro grunted as the back of his head was slammed into the brick wall and his body was held there firmly by another larger body. Pietro saw the gleam of white teeth and the sharp gray-blue eyes that held him captured. Anger burned in him, making his face heat and his emotions run wild. He struggled to move and get free but Namor had him in a tight grip. Namor groaned and said, “Yes, struggle, I do like it when you put up a fight Quicksilver.”His mouth so close to Pietro’s ear that his breath made Pietro shudder, that old familiar heat began to clench Pietro gut and his cock began to stir. He had been out patrolling the city when he was grabbed into the dark alley, Namor must have been waiting for him to pass this way.

“What are you doing here?”Pietro said in a low voice he didn’t want anyone with super human hearing to hear them.

Namor didn’t respond instead he licked Pietro’s ear and moaned as he shoved his body closer to the speedster, his own erection straining as he ground against the white haired Avenger. Pietro hated the fact that his body responded to Namor’s touch, he had thought that he would never again touch the Sea King but now he wanted nothing more that to rub against Namor’s body. He tried to stop himself but it was futile and he moved against him.

“I’m just here to prove a point. It seems as though you have already done that.” Namor said as he moved his grip from Pietro’s wrists to his ass and began to move harder.

“What point is that?” Pietro gasped as Namor moved harder, they were dry humping each other through their clothes and his hand caught Namor’s shoulders as he matched his rhythm to Namor’s.

“That you like my touch…. even though you hate me.”

Pietro who had closed his eyes opened them and saw the ruthless calculating look on Namor’s face. Pietro didn’t bother to hide it now. He let his hate for the King show on his face. He hated him because of how he made Pietro feel. He hated Namor for knowing how to disarm him with just a touch. He hated him for not choosing Pietro all those years ago, how different would his life be now if things were different then. Most of all he hated that Namor’s touch was like a drug for Pietro. He knew it would destroy him in the end but he couldn’t stop himself. “Is that a problem?” Pietro asked in a hard tone.

Namor chuckled and said, “No, it only makes it more satisfying when I make you cum beneath me.” He kissed Pietro so hard that his head slammed against the wall again. Then there was no more talk only touching and kissing and movement in the city night. Then Namor turned Pietro roughly so that his chest was against the wall and Pietro felt a tugging at his suit then a ripping sound and he felt the cool night air hit his skin as he was exposed to Namor who wasted no time and quickly undid his own pants pushing them down until they were around his thighs. Pietro knew what was coming but even when Namor spit into his hand and then used that to massage Pietro’s hole he still flinched from the touch, his face was then pushed into the bricks and the smell of the ocean, Namor’s scent was replaced by the smell of the alley. He clenched his teeth as Namor’s cock entered him. The intrusion made him groan and he gave into the heat of the moment.

******

Namor didn’t believe in being gentle with Pietro, he pounded into him enjoying the feeling of his cock buried in Pietro’s ass. The speedster’s body was on fire, it was something that he had noticed before, and he realized that it was a side effect of being a speedster. The heat soaked into him and made him feel warm as the night stretched on. He continued to fuck the man before him, using his strength to hold him. The noises Pietro made spurred him on and for the longest time the only sound was the slapping of his skin against Pietro’s and the harsh grunts of the two men as they fucked in the alley. He felt Pietro trying to fumble with his pants to reach his own dick but this time Namor was not willing to let him gain any relief and he held Pietro’s hands against the wall. He felt it when the speedster finally came in his pants. Namor had been brutal with his thrusts. He then gave a few more thrusts before he came inside in Pietro. He let out a sigh of relief. He had waited weeks for that, ever since Pietro had visited him in Atlantis.

The speedster hadn’t returned and that made Namor angry so he had hunted him down. He was pleased with the results but then Pietro pushed back against him and he stepped back a few steps, and began to pull his pants back up.

“Look at what you did! You tore my suit! Do you know how hard it is to get materials that don’t fall apart when I run?” Pietro said angrily, his blue eyes a storm of rage.

Namor didn’t care and he shrugged, “Maybe you shouldn’t make you suit all one piece it gets really inconvenient.”  It seemed to make Pietro even angrier and he began to argue with Namor. 

*****

That was how their relationship would progress over the next few years; Either Pietro or Namor would seek the other out and they would have sex, then they would argue. Or they would argue then have sex. Sometimes it was in Pietro’s home away from the Avengers Tower, or in Namor’s building in New York. Once Namor took Pietro to the beach where they had first met where Pietro had first given into his thoughts about the Atlantean. Namor had fucked Pietro so hard against the rocks that the speedster had let out a shout that deafened Namor for a moment, since it was right in his ear.

There were times when Namor’s kingly duties and Pietro’s hero work would cause them to be apart for longer periods of time. Then there were times when Pietro would keep away intentionally, especially when they fought about something and Pietro had lost the argument. When Namor finally tracked him down he had let Pietro know how displeased he was. Sometimes it was Namor who left, when he grew tired of Pietro’s sarcasm and usually when he was the one who was wrong, He would never admit it to Pietro and so he would leave. The angry make up sex was something that Namor looked forward too.

Each time they had finished with each other Pietro swore to him he would never do it again. But each time he broke his promise and they would come together like the ocean crashing against the sand only to retreat again. The cycle continued and Pietro could feel the effect it was having on his soul. He was more cruel than he was when he was younger. He couldn’t even have a lasting relationship with anyone, not that he didn’t try, just that he didn’t see the point in it. Namor didn’t care what Pietro was up to on his own time. He used him and then discarded him until he felt the urge to seek him out again. The toxic nature of this arrangement slowly seeped into Pietro’s mind until he thought that he wasn’t meant to have any kind of love except that of a family that he got from his twin sister Wanda and his younger half-sister Lorna. His father was an off limit topic for him, he had the feeling that Magneto didn’t know the real meaning of love

He stopped trying to find true love again but when he heard that Crystal was getting remarried it broke something in him. Maybe he had thought that someday he would have her back. She was the first woman he had ever been with, the mother of his child but now he knew that wouldn’t be happening. He still visited Luna but she was busy too, with her school life, he made sure that she went to the best private school that he paid for. On her last birthday he took her to beach where they had made sand castles and surfed all day. Luna loved the feeling of holding onto her father’s arms as he surfed in his own way with his speed he could crest waves and Luna had screamed in delight. Later Luna then told him that she wished mom was remarrying him instead and he had to turn his face away from her to make sure that she didn’t see his pain. But she could feel it. Her ability was that of an empath and she could feel the feelings and see the emotions and auras of everyone around her. She just slipped her hand into her father’s and they walked on the beach until the sun set and then Pietro carried her home to her mother.

Then he returned to the sea and made his way to Atlantis. He hadn’t been back there since his first visit. When he arrived no one stopped him, instead servants showed him to Namor’s private chambers and he watched the city below, the lights twinkling in the great ocean. He never felt small until he was in Atlantis and in Namor’s arms.

When Namor opened the door to his chambers and saw Pietro standing there staring out of his crystal windows that were from ceiling to floor he grinned, it had been some time since their last encounter and he didn’t say a word to the white haired surface dweller. Instead he stripped his clothes as he shut the door behind him and stalked over to Pietro. Namor then kept Pietro facing the glass as he stripped the man of his clothes until he was naked. He kissed Pietro’s neck and then as the ocean descends into further darkness as all those who lived there turned out their lights and went to sleep Namor pressed Pietro against the window and made the speedster wrap his legs around the older man, his arms strained from carrying the speedster who was actually heavier than he looked. Pietro rode him without a sound; Namor stared into clear blue eyes that seemed to burn.

The sight of Pietro’s pale skin against the glass was something that Namor knew he would keep with him. Pietro clawed at his skin urging the Atlantean to greater heights of pleasure. Namor didn’t kiss him. They stared at one another until they both came. It was intense but when they finished Pietro didn’t fight with Namor like they usually did. Instead he tugged Namor to the bed and they began to fuck again. This time with Pietro beneath him. They didn’t stop for the rest of the night. Namor had no idea just how quickly Pietro could recover but he found out. They bit and clawed at each other, leaving bites and bruises along the way. Namor’s fingers left marks on Pietro’s thighs and he liked that. He was a possessive man. When they finally collapsed, Pietro turned on his side and curled into himself and went to sleep.

This puzzled Namor since they had never slept together. But then Pietro seemed like something was bothering him. Not that Namor cared…he didn’t. He had just had a great few dozen rounds of sex with his young lover and now he lay there staring at Pietro’s back. He sighed; he didn’t like being left alone with his thoughts. The last time someone had slept the night in his bed it was the Lady Dorma. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how it felt but the memories seemed to slip away from his mind like water. Already too many years had passed and Namor soon feared that he would lose all memory of her. He turned back to Pietro and then he pulled his white haired sailfish closer and spooned around him. Throwing his leg over the speedster’s he arranged the covers until he was satisfied and then clutched Pietro close for the first time. Namor knew that he had not felt like this since he was very young and he clutched Pietro harder to him until he could feel the speedster’s rapid heartbeat against his own chest. His chin rested on top of Pietro’s and he breathed in the lightening scent that Pietro had and for the first time in years Namor slept without any nightmares. He slept without feeling like the weight of the ocean was on his shoulders.

They spent the next three days in Namor’s bed, sleeping and fucking; they only stopped to eat occasionally. Namor had his servants bring them food and drink. Pietro drank the wine down until he was drunk and stayed there until the third morning then he simply slipped out of bed and went back to his life like nothing had changed. The next time they met it was back to business as usual, the fighting, the fucking. Now things seemed more intense, they even fought physically sometimes which would only end when Namor won. Pietro couldn’t match his strength and he didn’t really use his full speed. The cycle continued and each time Pietro would swear never again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smut fic, very little in the way of plot I know but I hope to move the story along in future fics. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
